little_witch_academiafandomcom-20200222-history
Little Witch Academia (anime)
|network=Tokyo MX, BS11, KTV (Japan) |episodes=25 (see list) |length=22 minutes approximately each episode }} is an anime series adaptation to television of the original eponymous film and its sequel, [[Little Witch Academia: The Enchanted Parade|''The Enchanted Parade]]. It began broadcasting on January 8, 2017 in Japan by TV and January 9, 2017 in the Netflix streaming site. The first cour of Season One was worldwide released on Netflix on June 30, 2017, while the second cour aired on August 15, 2017 and was labeled as "Season 2" by Netflix.Little Witch Academia Season 2 Release Date On Netflix. The series ran for 25 episodes for 1 season splitted in two parts and released across nine Blu-ray Disc/DVD volumes in Japanhttp://tv.littlewitchacademia.jp/bddvd/09.html. Production Masahiko Otsuka, the writer on the TV series and previous films, stated as an update to the The Enchanted Parade's Kickstarter that if the sequel performs well, they may potentially look into producing a television series or full-length film.Little Witch Academia 2, Message from Otsuka Masahiko Later, it was shown the official announcement of the series on June 24, 2016 following the final episode of .Trigger's Little Witch Academia Gets TV Anime Series The series began airing in Japan from January 9, 2017 by the Netflix streaming site.Netflix to Stream Little Witch Academia TV Anime Series"Little Witch Academia" TV Anime Spotted For January 2017Little Witch Academia TV Anime Reveals More Cast, Staff, Visual All the episodes will also be released through nine volumes in BD and DVD format, from April 19, 2017.BD/DVD In an event where the first three episodes of the series was them premiered, it was confirmed that the series would feature 25 episodes and an international premiere on Netflix coming soon. On March 25, 2017, the official website of the series announced that the second part of the first season would be released in April 2017, with the introduction of a new antagonist character, Croix.クロワ役竹内順子さんからコメントが到着！！ Plot Little Witch Academia takes place at Luna Nova Magical Academy, a prestigious school for young girls training to become witches. Having been inspired by a witch named Shiny Chariot, a girl named Akko Kagari enrolls at Luna Nova Magical Academy to become a witch, but struggles due to her non-magical background. This all changes when she discovers the Shiny Rod, a powerful magic relic left behind by Chariot. The television series follow Akko and her friends, Lotte and Sucy, as they experience many magical adventures together, and recounts everything seen in the previous films. Episodes :Main article: List of TV Series episodes. Original soundtrack For the first cour of season 1, the opening theme is "Shiny Ray" by YURiKA while the ending theme is by Yuiko Ōhara.Little Witch Academia TV Anime's Promo Video Reveals Song Artists, January 8 Premiere Both songs were released in CD format on February 22, 2017 in Japan, with a cost of ¥1,728.Shiny Ray(アニメ盤) TVアニメ『リトルウィッチアカデミア』 オープニングテーマ星を辿れば(アニメ盤) TVアニメ『リトルウィッチアカデミア』エンディングテーマ For the second cour of season 1, the opening theme is "Mind Conductor" by YURiKA while the ending theme is by Yuiko Ōhara.Little Witch Academia Anime's Video Previews 2nd Half, New Theme Songs Both songs will be released in CD format on May 24, 2017 in Japan, with a cost of ¥1,836.MIND CONDUCTOR(アーティスト盤) TVアニメ『リトルウィッチアカデミア』 第2クールオープニングテーマ透明な翼(アーティスト盤) TVアニメ『リトルウィッチアカデミア』 第2クールエンディングテーマ Gallery Official art Awesomeofficial.jpeg|Second season official poster References es:Little Witch Academia (serie de TV) Category:TV Series Category:Little Witch Academia